disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/New school,New life, New friends Part 4
Hey guys sorry i haven't updated ! i've being supper busy with school and haven't ahd time to write in study classes cause of lost of homework ! "school stinks" anyways here's part 4! Chapter 4 Previously --- Rudy: Well then, lets see you up against Jack Kim: sure and NOW Kim’s POV '' Rudy’s Just asked me to SPAR with Jack !! WHAT ! Fighting a GUY ! Jack, He’s a black belt ! And i’m a last degree brown belt ! what is this? I mean I wouldn’t mind fighting the guys in my other dojo, There weak! but when I saw the moves he pulled on jerry, I was so scared. But I didn’t wanna seem scared at the time so I said yes. What was I thinking. Rudy: Jack, Jack: Yeah Rudy: You and Kim are going to spar ? Jack: But I don’t wanna fight a girl Kim: ESXUSE ME Jack: I mean sure Kim: I may be Girl on the out side, but doesn’t mean Jack: Ok ok, Rudy: Ready, Fight ''Jack and Kim on the mat. '' ''Jack does his signature back Kim, (Kim doesn't know) '' ''Kim flips back, using her best front kick, (Kick’s Jack over) '' ''Jack jumps back up, Spins on the ground with his left foot out, tripping Kim over end of fight (Jack wins) '' Kim: Nice work. Jack: Thx, you pretty good your self Rudy: Great work Kim, I think you can become a black belt, before the next tournament. Kim: Really, that would be awesome, that would show Ally, what i’m made of Every one: Ally ? Kim: On of my friends back home, we were both competing for a black belt, and well we didn’t get it. Mika: Who got it then? Kim: Not quite sure, i left before they announced who got the black belt . 'At the door is Jane Kim’s aunty. ''' Jane: Kim, honey its time to come home Kim: Aunty Jane, how did you know I was here ? Jane: Grace told me Kim: that little bitch! Jane: what did you say about your cousin Kim: Nothing .. Mika: Wait, grace is your cousin? Kim: Yeah, I know right! where nothing alike. Jack: you don’t even look alike. Jane: Ok, come on we have to go. Kim: Why? cant i just get a life home. Jane: No I need to speak to you, rose and Grace. Kim: Fine.... Cya Guys. ''At Jane’s house ( Kim’s aunty) '' Jane: Kids can you come down here Grace: What is it mum, i’m in the middle of conversation with my boyfriend Kim and rose standing out side graces room '' Kim: You mean your fake boyfriend ''Rose chuckles '' Grace: Shut up ! Rose: Oooo she said a bad word, your in trouble Grace: not if you don’t tell my mum ! Rose: what do I get Kim: Rose !!! Rose: sorry Kim: Coming Jane ''roles eyes at Grace, ''come on Rose, Jane needs to talk to us Rose: Why Kim: not sure, should w go find out ? Rose: yep , can i have a ride Kim: sure, ''Rose jumps on Kim’s back '' Jane: Wheres Grace ? Rose: Up stairs using bad words Kim: Rose, Jane: ok, well ill just talk to you guys first and her later. Rose: what is it that you wanted to tell us ? Jane: well, your not really here on a holiday, Rose: what do you mean? Jane: well lats week, your parents were in an accident, Rose: I know that! i thought they were going to die. Kim holds rose, and looks down at her. Kim: can I tell her ? Jane: if thats what you want. Rose: tell me what ??? tell me WHAT !!!!! Kim: Rose, The day we left here so mum and dad could get better, in the hospital. ''Sighs '' Rose: yeah, are they ok, are they getting better ??? Kim: The are safe. Rose: wh..at do you mean there safe, ''Confused '' Kim: rose mum and dad are up there ''Points up to the sky ? Rose: up where ?? Kim: Mum and dad are dead ! Rose: th.. ther... there dead ? Kim: Yes . Rose: Why didn’t you tell me then are there ? ''Rose runs up stairs. '' Kim: rose your only five ''shouting out to rose '' Hope you enjoyed it ! i dont no hwo to end it ! please give me some ideas ! dont be afaird to comment ! missing you all soo much !!!!! Category:Blog posts